Emotions
by Maria 'cutetoboewolf' cleary
Summary: Marinette is home when a sound draws her attention to her roof. There lies an injured Chat Noir with a rogue Akuma on the loose. Will she tranform to defeat the enemy and leave Chat, or will she leave the Akuma and help her partner? MarixNoir
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone, Cutetoboewolf here.**_

 _ **For those that don't know me, Ive been on FF for a long time, but I tend to forget about it and disappear until a new anime/show catches my eye and I just HAVE to write about it.**_

 _ **So this time what's caught my eye is Miraculous Ladybug (or actually just Chat Noir XD)**_

 _ **So enjoy this story**_

 _ **R &R keeps me going!**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Ladybug landed gracefully in the city square. A new Akuma was before her

"Give it up!" she cried out to the new enemy.

This Akuma had taken over the local postman, he had been recently fired for failing to deliver the mail in time and of course, Hawkmoth didn't waste any time claiming his next victim- Mailmanic

The Mailmanic aimed its letter cannon at Ladybug and assaulted her with parcels that exploaded on contact. Of course Ladybug dodged majority of the parcel by backflipping hid briefly behind a pillar before using her yo-yo to create a spinning barrier between her and the enemy. It deflected parcels away from her.

On the off chance of being unlucky, a parcel flung off to the side and was on course for a nearby innocent bystander.

The young girl screamed as the parcel shot for her. Before it was deflected by a steal baton.

"Need help. My Lady?" came a masculine voice from atop a lamp post

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug smiled "what took you so long?"

"You know I have to look purrfect to meet you, My Lady" he grinned deflecting another parcel aimed for him before jumping and landing on all fours besides Ladybug

"Did you miss me?" he asked as they both dodged and deflected parcels.

"Get serious Chat!" Ladybug chuckled back. She called her yo-yo "Lucky Charm!"

The prize this time was a large ball.

"Im all for playing with you Buggaabo, but hows a ball suppose to help?" Chat grinned expertly dodging before aiming for the Mailmanic

"just keep him busy!"Ladybug commanded running in the opposite direction. She looked around and the dots led her to an answer. With a swing she threw the large ball down a vent in the ground. It travelled beneath them all and popped out at a vent right in front of Chat Noir and the Mailmanic. Taking his que, Chat kicked the ball straight into the Mailmanics Cannon, blocking it entirely.

The Mailmanic cried out as his gun exploaded in front of him causing a dust cloud which allowed Ladybug to grab him, and the Akumatised item.

"bye bye pretty butterfly" she smiled as she cleansed the Akuma. Away flew a white buttefly.

With a cry Ladybug threw the ball into the air and returned everything to normal.

The Mailman sat up confused as Ladybug and Chat Noir did their traditional 'pound it'

"So my Lady, what do you have planned for this evening?" Chat asked leaning forward

"Nothing that'll interest you silly Cat, besides, its due to snow soon" she smirked as she spun her yo-yo around a buildings spire

"I assure you" he purred leaning closer "that all I wish to do is spend time with you, we could..kep each other warm"

Ladybug grinned and let her yo-yo drag her away, much to chats amusement "one day Ladybug" he sighed and turned to leave the area aswell.

Marinette had just managed to return home and de-transform from Ladybug as her mother Sabine knocked on her bedroom door

"come in Mama"Marinette smiled making sure it had looked like hed been studying on her bed.

Sabine entered with a small plate of cookies "its not much, but your father made too many. These are the new ones and we need a neutral taste test" she smiled at her daughter.

Marinette laughed and tried a new cookie, it tasted of cinnamon and vanilla "oh wow! These are delicious!" she exclaimed taking the entire plate from her mother.

Sabine chuckled " Then they shall be on sale tomorrow, thankyou Marinette, sorry for disturbing you studying"

With that she left the room.

Tykki, Marinettes Kwami flew up to the plate from her hiding spot behind a pillow "these smell really good!" she beamed as she tucked in besides Marinette.

"Aren't they?" Marinette replied with a grin before looking upwards to the skyline she had in her room. Having an attic room meant she could come and go as she pleased without disturbing her parents, and as a superhero..she kind off needed to vanish in an instant.

She was happily enjoying the taste when a loud thump made her drop a cookie in fear. It came from above them on the roof.

Tykki, hiding in Marinettes hair poised ready to transform if it turned out to be an Akuma. Marinette opened the skylight and looked out. It was dark, and snow had already been falling and left a sugary coating across the city. As she stepped out, she looked around, ready for action and ultimately scared at the same time. There was a nose, like a groan to her left. With a startled cry she turned, leaning against the wall in his tight leather outfit was no other than Chat Noir.

"Chat?" Marinette asked the figure before her. Piercing green cat eyes glanced back "if it isn't..my princess" he grinned before falling forward. Marinette just had enough time to catch him before he hit the patio floor. He was cold, and looked pale

"Chat?!" she gasped holding him in her lap, she glanced down at him and noticed his outfit was torn on the side, torn completely showing the skin beneath and with it. The large gash. Chat Noir had been injured terribly.

"Chat..what happened?! Youre hurt!" she panicked

"Nothing..i couldn't handle Princess, but..you should get inside..theres an Akuma around here" he said through gritted teeth "your knight will defend you"

Marinette couldn't help but roll her eyes "quiet silly kitty..you need help..and to get warm..come on, get iniside" was all she said as she scanned the sky. She could leave him andn go after the Akuma, but Chat was seriously hurt..so much so that he can first.

With a grunt she began to help him iniside her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So after only an hour up I had a review and five followers XD wow haha who knew it would be popular- so heres chapter 2**_

 _ **R &R please**_

 _ **CTW**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Marinette helped the injured Chat through her skylight, and onto her Chaise. She could see better In the light, see the damage he had substained.

"Chat..tell me what happened!" she commanded running around trying to find some spare material to stop the bleeding

"Fangirls..everywhere" he smirked playfully trying to mask the pain. Marinette shot him a deathly glare, he looked away "Alright Princess..Ladybug and I finished with an Akuma not long ago, just as she left another Akuma attacked, only this one was ready. It had claws, bigger than mine"

Marinette froze. An Akuma, like that running around Paris?!

Chat caught her expression "Do not worry, I got it good.. itll be recovering somewhere" he smild for her. Always keep the population calm.

"You idiot cat" Marinette sighed pressing a rag to his side which earnt her a grunt

"Your words sting worst then this cut my princess" he purred "Okay.. maybe my side hurts alittle bit more" he admitted

"Just rest for now..you need to heal before you go back out to fight" Marinette watched Chats pained face.

"Does this mean you'll nurse me back to purrfect health?" he teased. Marinette mentally facepalmed.

"I'll help you until you're able to leave and fight" Marinette sighed watching her Chat squirm under her hand

"That may take alittle longer then you think, besides I'm enjoying the attention" he winked at her

 _Although, I feel my powers will wear off soon_ he thought

"I should try and call Ladybug" Chat strained trying to sit up which made Marinette push him back down

"Nope..im sure she's already out here fighting the Akuma" she lied. Obviously she wasn't fighting..she was tending to her sick kitty.

"If that is the case, I must help My Lady" the blonde protested "She can't do much without me-ow"

"She will be fine I'm sure!" Marinette tapped his forehead gently, making sure his side had stopped bleeding with her hand "Its stopped bleeding, we should bandage it then you should be good"

Chat pouted "But I like the attention, cats love attention" Marinette looked at him, his face still taut with pain, but she could see the genuine look for attention that Ladybug obviously never gave him

"Silly kitty" she sighed petting his golden hair in defeat. He purred happily which caused her to giggle "you purr?"

He blushed on response, he didn't often purr unless he was making puns to Ladybug, but this stroking felt nice and made him warm. "I'll do anything for you my Princess" he winked then relaxed back "I suppose if you keep petting me I shall stay and rest until I can move to help my Lady"

Marinette smirked, that would be the best deal at the moment. She kept petting until the cat fell into a light doze. Plagg, Aidrens kwami held on, even though he himself was cut in pain, he needed his partner up and able to move, but that being said, he would make sure Aiden gave him a whole wheel of camembert as a thanks, as well as a speech of defending properly.

When she knew Chat was dozing, she left him covered with a blanket to keep him warm and climbed up out her window and onto the patio roof. She stood there watching the sky, snowflakes falling all around her; she'd be surprised if there was school tomorrow at the rate it was falling.

Her eyes scanned the horizon for any Akuma signs, nothing but silence. It was almost 11pm after all, everyone was home enjoying the heat.

Heat.

Suddenly Marinette shudded, she hadn't brought a coat out with her, just her usual flannel thin cardigan. Her thoughts were on Akuma and Chat so of course she didn't think about herself.

Her breath caught on the air and she shivered.

"You should be inside, keeping warm" came a seductive voice by her ear, her head turned slightly to see Chat standing behind her, head on her shoulder "Youre cold" he purred, pulling the blanket he had over his shoulders around them both, his hands around her keeping her warm and keeping the blanket tight.

"Chat! You should be resting!" she stuttered slightly at the contact

Chat chuckled "I must keep my Princess warm..it is my duty to tend to your every whim" which caused her to blush ever so slightly, something she could blame on the cold. Her eyes kept his cat ones, she wouldn't lie. He had pretty eyes for a cat, whomever he was out of the uniform would look gorgeous.

She tore her eyes away and looked up at the snow "I was looking for the Akuma actually..but I can't see or hear anything" she admitted. Chat looked up following her gaze

"You shouldn't be looking for trouble Marinette" Chat said seriously by her ear "I will find the Akuma, aslong as you go back inside and keep warm"

Marinette could only nod at the bargin, she had been distracted by how thoughtful Chat was being, was he still in pain, delusioned?

She pouted alittle as Chat released the back hug and draped the blanket over Marinettes shoulders before moving to her front "Thankyou My Prrincess" he bowed slightly "Though I am in pain, I feel I cannot stay"

He held up a hand and noticed the beeping of the last warning "but I shall see you again soon, I rather enjoyed your petting" He jumped up onto the rail and looked back. His figure striking against the moonlight "oh..and your cookies are purrrfect" he two finger saluted her, a cookie in his mouth from her plate earllier and jumped away into the night. His side hurt but it would hurt him more if his classmate found out who he really was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow.. I didn't think anyone would read this let alone leave a review!**

 **This was suppose to be a one shot, but I kept dreaming what would happen haha**

 **So please, continue to read and please leave a review on what you like and didn't like!**

 **Thanks**

 **CTW**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Chat Noir managed to sneak back into his house- Adrien's house- without being noticed, as usual.

He de-transformed as he fell onto his large bed. Plagg flew off to land on a pillow

"You overdid it!" the tiny black Kwami moaned holding its side "I can take the blows for you but you gotta' be more careful!"

Adrien clutched his side, although Plagg had taken most of the blows there and even helped heal him, it still felt bruised and sore and most likely would be for another day or two.

"I had to stop that Akuma!" Adrien sighed sitting up "Sorry Plagg, here"

Adrien opened a draw by the side of his bed and pulled out a sealed round carton of camembert "You'll be fine after this" he smirked as Plagg grabbed the cheese and fled to a corner to eat in peace.

Adrien fell back on his bed, gently avoiding his side. Who knew that his classmate Marinette was so kind and thoughtful? He grinned as he recalled being petted, he had definitely enjoyed that!

"You're blushing you know?" came a snickering from the corner of the room.

Adrien blinked "shut up Plagg" he chuckled at the teasing magical cat.

He closed his eyes and remembered the petting and soon drifted off into a sleep.

Meanwhile Marinette had transformed to Ladybug and patrolled the city solo. She didn't find the Akuma, Chat had spoken of, but did find signs of a large fight. As she swung through the city heading home, a large TV screen in a square caught her attention.

The News reporter was showing footage of an earlier incident today;

" _I'm live right now outside the Louvre where Chat Noir is trying to stop a new masked menace!" The camera shook as a roar filled the sky "It looks like..some sort of beast! It's claws..oh god! Its coming this way! Run!"_

As the cameraman turned to run, the camera captured brief footage of what appeared to be a good seven foot man beast. Its hands just giant scythes, black fur covered its body and a skull like head with sharp teeth

"Looks like a Werewolf on steroids" Ladybug mumbled to herself watching the screen. Her eyes gre wide as she saw Chat fend off the beast, protecting the innocents nearby and right at the end, threw himself in front of a little girl to save her being sliced.

"So that's how he got the cut" she looked away "but how is something that big hiding in the streets of Paris?!"

After another hour of searching; nothing

With a sigh Ladybug retreated home and de-transformed

"don't be sad Marinette, we will find that Akuma!" Tikki, Marinettes Kwami smiled petting the distraught girls head.

Marinette agreed and after half hour of homework, she curled up in bed and slept restlessy.

The next day was like the Akuma attack had not happened. No one spoke about it at school, the papers and news didn't cover it. The world seemed to think that because the Akuma had not reared it's head again that Ladybug and Chat Noir had taken care of it. If only.

The school passed by in a blur, and before she knew it, the day had ended and classmates were leaving the room to head home.

"Hey Alya, did you see anything on the news about an attack?" Marinette asked her best friend whilst she packed her bag

"oh yeah, I saw that, but I'm sure Chat Noir managed to beat it girl, why?" The Auburn haired girl replied

"oh nothing..just no one said anything, so I didn't know if I was going crazy" Marinette giggled

"crazier then usual?!" Alya joked leaving the room.

"hey!" Marinette grinned as she followed her friend.

The school was quiet as the students left. Marinette called into the library to return a book when she spotted Adrien in a corner

"Adrien?" Marinette asked to herself, obviously out loud as Adrien looked up "Hey" He smiled at her, like he did every time they spoke "are you alright?" she found herself asking

Adrien blinked "yeah, just abit sore. Got taken down in fencing practise earlier" he lied

Marinette tilted her head "oh..okay, get well soon..well…erm..i guess..see you" she stuttered turning around and leaving the library; Heart racing wildly.

She quickly left the school and headed home, thoughts of her and Adrien alone in the library made her smile- until she heard a scream, very close, and very loud

* * *

 **R &R please! ^^**

 **Sorry this one is short, the next one will be up soon, expect more action and more fluffiness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow I got so many followers and faves on this**

 **This one will be longer and filled with action and romance..what else would be good in a ML fanfic?!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Marinette looked around at the scream. A mother and daughter were running towards her, terrified looks on their faces.

Behind them, more people fled the area in a mass panic.

Marinette pretended to flee into a secluded alley and changed into her alter personality- Ladybug.

"Everyone flee!" Ladybug commanded as she swung into the square. People didn't need telling twice and soon the area was deserted

"Come out Akuma!" Ladybug commanded to the air. Silence "OH come on! What is with this one?! Can I not see it?!" she huffed and folded her arms

With a sigh she spun her yoyo around a building and shot to its rooftop to watch the area

"Fancy seeing you here M'lady" came a purr to her right. She didn't need to look to see who it was

"Chat Noir?" she smirked "are you stalking me?" she replied

Chat crouched next to her on the roof ledge with a grin "If I said yes, would you mind?" he joked which earnt him Ladybugs famous rolling eyes.

"Am I blind?! I cant see anything" Ladybug huffed at Chat. Chat looked around "Nope..i don't see anything either, although I can hear something"

His ears twitched as his improved hearing detected movement below. "Is it…invisible?" he asked her

Ladybug faced palmed "of course! That's why it must be able to hide itself"

Chat grinned at his Lady "Did you have a plan?"

"Before we do anything, we need to be able to see that Akuma!" she frowned then turned to him "You fought it before..What was it like? Looks, talents? Who was it?" she asked him

Chat crossed his arms "Honestly buggabo, it was big, claws bigger than mine.. and I think it was an actual animal- not a human"

Ladybug blinked "Hawkmoth..can get animals?!"

Chat shrugged "I'm unsure, it could be a combination like Animan"

Ladybug frowned thinking to herself _"but what does this akuma want? Usually a victim is in pain, emotionally or traumatised..or after our miraculous's"_

"My lady?" Chats voice cut through her thoughts "are you alright?"

Ladybug just smiled "of course, what about you- I saw on the video that you gott cut protecting that girl- that was brave Chat"

Chat grinned, a compliment from Ladybug!"I got hurt bad, but I was able to handle it, I am a stud afterall" he smiled recalling Marinette's helping hand

"oh realllllly?" Ladubug looked at him "What happened? You had a very happy look on your face.."

Chat leaned back taken by surprise "If you wanted to get close to me..you only had to ask" he smiled sexily at her. Once again she ssighed, it was like talking to a real cat, no direct answer, if any at all.

A loud roar, and the Akumaa below them came into being.

Its fur was as black as night, its teeth as sharp as its sickle claws and its eyes shone red even in the daylight.

"Is it a werewolf?!" Ladubug asked jumping to another rooftop with Chat following

"Whatever it is, we need to de-claw it..get it..claw" he chuckled

The Akuma roared again followed by a voice "I will destroy all those that abandon their animals! We shall unit and destroy the human race!"

"well..he sounds catty" Chat said standing ontop of a roof to the Akumas right aand brandishing his baton.

With each roar, the Akuma began turning every animal into its slave, mainly canines and felines.

Soon, the beasts had an army ready to attack and destroy

"Oh come on..dogs..this is unfair" Chat moaned jumping down to a streetlight. Ladybug gracefully landed on the ground in front of his lampost

"Can you see where the Akuma would be?" Ladybug asked.

Chat used his baton to zoom in on the possessed. "I think…theres a necklace, a cat necklace..hey that's a good looking necklace"

"go fetch then kitty, lets end this, and try not to get hurt this time" Ladybug zoomed off into the fray

"aww, shes worried about me" Chat smiled sincerely as he watched Ladybugs form distract the animals.

Chat stayed hidden and low downwind and tried to get as close to the large beast as possible, he slowly extended his baton before a dog leapt at him barking madly

"gah!" Chat hissed and dodged the dog, he didn't want to hurt it but if he had to defend himself, he would.

Ladybug watched as the beast honed in on her "Ladybug..i will destroy you!" it roared aiming its claws at her head. She managed to dodge and swing over to its side, running around it before vaulting onto its shoulder. Its shoulders were broad, easily carrying her with no problem.

"Easy" she commanded trying to grab the necklace, only to be seized by the beast and flung aside where she landed with an ooof.

Chat landed besides her on all fours "You alright M'lady?" he asked helping her up.

Ladybug smiled "of course kitty..but I cant get close. Ill have to use my lucky charm whilst you distract them all"

Chat nodded "wait..all of them..theres an army!" he pouted but charged into battle none the less.

Ladybug called her Lucky Charm, it produced a whistle.

"What..am I meant to do with that?!" she looked around. A plan formed. She lassoed herself to a lampost before jumping to another "im sorry Chat! Cover your ears!"

Chat looked up at her just as she blew into the whistle, he covererd his ears and silence rang across the square. That is, silence for every human. The whistle was an animal whistle, a high pitched noise that only animals could hear, including Chat. He collapsed to his knees with the intensity, the beast roared and tried to cover its ears but ended up slicing its own necklace. It landed with a bounce.

Ladybug walked over, still blowing the whistle, looking apologetically at Chat and stomped on the necklace Akuma roared as the butterfly escaped and was cleansed.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug cried throwing the whistle in the air and returning everything to how it was. The pets returned home and the werewolf beast turned back into a humble shelter worker.

"Sorry Chat" Ladybug sincerely apologized heading over to her kitty who was sat on the floor

"It didn't affect me one bit" he lied crossing his arms "but next time, give me more of a warning before you deafen me" he grinned before pounding her fist with their traditional 'nailed it'

Ladybugs earrings began to beep "ah with that..gotta run!" she said and swung away.

Chat watched her go with a smile before holding his head "I have a purrfectly terrible headache" he moaned.

Ladybug retreated home and detransformed. She had loads of texts from Alya about the latest Ladybug sighting, and even had photos of them on the roof sat close together, she smiled at them.

"Good job Marinette!" Tikki beamed happily "that was a tough one!"

"yes..i can see why Chat had such a hard time with it, it took us both to take it down, although I feel sorry I used the whistle on him too" she sighed

"Don't worry, im sure he didn't mind aslong as the Akuma was stopped" Tikki flew off to sit on her pillow "please excuse me but im very tired"

Marinette smiled at her exhausted Kwami and sat on her chair at her desk before there came a knock at her skyline. Blinking she looked up to see Chat waving. Whyd he come here? Did he follow her? Did he know?!

She waved him inside witth apprehenstion "Chat?" she looked at him as he sat down on her bed, Tikki hidden.

"Princess, forgive the intrusion.." he said lookin away briefl

"What is it?!" Marinette asked, heart racing..did he know?!

"I have come to ask you something important" He looked at her eyes determined

 **DUN DUN DUNNNN**

 **Cliffy ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy. This had been read 2703 times and faved over 70times! I didn't think I'd even get anyone to read it let alone follow it ad me! *squeals* Thank you all!**

 **I'm Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but prepare for more!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Marinette stood opposite Chat in her bedroom, heart racing wildly as he looked at her. Sheepishly he rubs the back of his neck. "I'm sure you saw my heroics with Ladybug in the last Akuma attack" he bragged "And although I enjoy immensely saving Paris with my Lady, she unfortunately left me with the biggest purrfect headache this cat could have. So I was wondering, because you took care of my side yesterday, would you adopt this cat for a while?"

Marinette blinked in surprise "erm. What?" Chat grinned "well your petting eased my side pains, so I'm thinking it would do wonders for my head!"

Marinette sighed; he just wanted to be petted? REALLY?!

"You will be assisting a superhero in need" Chat smirked "What do you say my Princess?" Marinette giggled lightly "You just want a pet don't you Chat?" Chat huffed

"It's not just a pet, its medical attention" he fakes swooned which earnt another giggle from Marinette. He smirked. She had a really cute laugh " _how have I not heard that laugh before?"_

He thought to himself. Marinette was in his class after all but he hadn't ever heard her laugh like this before

"Alright kitty, but only for a short time" she gestured to her chaise. He happily laid down on it and made himself at home. He glanced around Marinette's bedroom. It was the first time he had actually had chance to look around without being in pain or fighting Puppeteer. He grinned when he saw photos of himself, Adrien on the wall from various photoshoots

"So who's the gorgeous guy?" he asked her as she sat on the end of the chaise

She glanced up "oh...that's Adrien, a guy in my class. He models a lot" she smiled fondly at the photos, needless to say Chat saw her expression.

"So you like this guy? I'm much better looking than him" Chat looked cutely at her

Marinette rolled her eyes; Chat couldn't help but remind him of Ladybug in that action.

"Adrien is smart, athletic and extremely good looking Chat" Marinette sighed inwards before turning her attention to the blonde haired guy laid on her furniture "Why ask? Jealous?"

Chat huffed "I'm not jealous princess, just thought I'd ask. If anyone wishes to date my princess, they have to ask her knight" he grinned. Marinette just petted his head lightly

"Is that so?" she smiled sweetly back "Why come to me though? There are hundreds of girls who like you in Paris that would happily take in a kitty"

Chat looked up at her "Honestly, I just feel comfortable here" he shrugged as he was petted. He enjoyed that, perhaps his cat side was coming out too much.

Marinette fell silent for a while, just watching Chat enjoy the petting "alright..That's enough for you, I have homework" Chat sat up and stretched "Very well princess" he sighed.

Marinette moved to her desk and began folding up a paper bag "here" she offered it to him. He took it from her after he stood up, clawed fingers very gently on top of hers as he received it "A gift?" he purred happily before opening it. He never received gifts.

Inside was a selection of cookies and pastries from the shop "you said you liked the cookies yesterday, so take some with you" she smiled and turned around to her desk to begin her maths homework.

Chat stood there dumbfounded. He had a gift! He only received gifts on his birthday, and even then it's from his best friend Nino. He gripped the bag tight and hugged Marinette from behind whilst she sat down. His chin on her shoulder briefly "Thankyou my princess" he said in her ear as he had done the previous night before fleeing out the window and into the night. Marinette sat froze looking at the wall, a blush across her face. What was that?!

She glanced around at her room and felt it strangely empty all of a sudden. "Tikki?"

Tikki flew into being in front of Marinette's face "are you alright? You look red" Tikki asked feeling Marinette's forehead "You don't have a fever"

Marinette slapped her cheek "That damn Chat caught me off guard by being cute- did you know he could act cute Tikki?" Tikki chuckled "Cats are always cute"

Shaking off the events of the night, Marinette dove into her homework, thoughts straying to a blonde kitty every now and then

Meanwhile, Chat sat on top of his own house, not wanting to head back in yet, but knowing his time was almost spent as chat. He held onto the bag tightly before looking up at the stars "who knew Marinette was so nice, usually she's a stuttering klutz, but there was this new side to her. Confident and sarcastic..He liked it.

With a sigh he ventured back into his room and de-transformed. Plagg flew by Adrien's face "What was that about?!" he demanded "You make room calls now to girls?"

Adrien grinned "As if you didn't enjoy the petting too Plagg, here have a cookie" Plagg accepted a cookie, moaning how it wasn't cheese but it was acceptable.

Adrien sat on the end of his bed, his own homework finished long before patrol, looking at the bag

"Well, I've decided. I'm going to get to know Marinette. I know her and Alya are close, and Alyas with Nino so it's the perfect excuse to explore the confident side of Marinette" he said to himself, Plagg just grunted before flying off to finish his cookie.

With a happy sigh he fell back onto the bed looking up and planning the move for tomorrow.

The next day was Friday, the last day of school before the weekend. Marinette arrived to school late as usual, but just in time for the bell. She sat as the teacher walked in with a cup of coffee. "Now class, I trust you all did your homework..." thee day began anew.

As quickly as it started, it was over and Adrien leant over to Nino "hey, doing anything this weekend?" he asked his best friend.

"Nah bro, why got a plan?" was the response. Adrien smiled "I want to ditch the gorilla tomorrow, fancy coming somewhere with me, you can bring Alya" Nino smirked "right on bro, where you thinking?"

"How about a trip to the amusement park"

Alya leant forward "I heard my name, got something planned?" she smiled at the boys

"Yeah, Adrien wants to go to the amusement park, you in?" he asked his girlfriend.

Alya nodded "sure, along as Marinette can come"

Marinette's head shot up from writing on her tablet "huh what?" she asked only half taking in the conversation

"You're not doing anything tomorrow are you girl?" Alya asked which earnt her a shaken head "then you're coming with us to the amusement park! What time?" Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled warmly as she began panicking over the incident

"Alright then...ill meet you in front of the main entrance tomorrow at ten, ill get us fast tickets inside" Adrien grinned standing up, fist pumping Nino before leaving the room. Marinette watched him go bright red. She was going to the amusement park with Adrien! How wonderful was this!

"Girl. Your face is bright red" Alya chuckled waving a hand in front of Marinette's face.

* * *

 _ **Well..next chapter will be fun fluff ouo**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, sorry for the dely, im rather ill at the moment so writing isn't my fisrt priority there hahah if anyones on dA my username is cutetoboewolf same as here^^**_

 _ **Now without more stalling from me..lets begin this chapter**_

 _ **Please R &R**_

* * *

Adrien stood outside the front of the Amusement park. One had just opened up nearby the school called La' Divertissement or.. The Entertainment in English. He checked his watch, it just struck ten AM, that's what you get for arriving eagerly early. He sighed and stuffed his hands in his pocket before he heard a shout

"Yo!" Nino cried pushing through the crowd at the entrance

"Nino! You made it!" Adrien smiled, fist bumping his best friend

"wouldn't miss this for the world, the girls are behid me too!"Nino pointed to Alya kicking people out of the way with Marinette apologizing behind her.

"Jeez, its busy" Alya huffed standing besides Nino

"That's why have these!" Adrien smiled holding up four wristbands "early entry an fast track tickets to every ride. No queue waiting!"

Nino helped Alya put her band on, and her to him. Adrien put Marinettes band on her delicate wrist, fingertips brushing the skin ever so gently, causing Marinette to blush red

"There, can you do mine?" he asked with a smile. Marinette nodded, unable to speak, but tied his band on his wrist without too much trouble

"Okay lets go!" Alya cheered racing into the amusement park.

Inside, the team of four had the park to themselves and other early entry goers for a full hour. They rode bumper cars, which ended up in Nino getting corned and assaulted. He got his revenge afterwards on the boat log water ride, where he sat at the back and made Adrien sit at the front and get the entire splash barrage.

Alya made sure Marinette was sat besides Adrien on every ride, and next came the biggest rollercoaster in Paris! Marinette looked up at it with a smile "that's so high! We're riding it?!"

Nino gulped "I may..sit this one out..that thing looks deadly!"

Adrien smiled "Then ill go on with Marinette, Alya?"

Alya waved them with a hand as she stuffed her face with a hotdog. With a play bow, Adrien addressed Marinette "Shall we?" Which caused Marinette to blush uncontrollably.

"s-sure.."she stuttered back. She glanced behind her at Alya who gave her a thumb up and began to follow Adrien to the rollercoaster. Unfortunatly, they were the only two on the ride this time, they chose the front seats and strapped themselves in

"I didn't picture you as a thrill seeker" Adrien commented as Marinette looked around

"I love heights..and falling from them, I mean, not in a bad way..oh gosh" she looked away which made Adrien chuckle. The ride began and went round twice, through loops, in the darkness and even backwards. When it finished, Marinette was gripping the bar tightly

"That was fun!" she exclaimed happily

Adrien agreed "You can let go of my hand now, the ride has stopped" he smirked looking down. She had indeed put her hand over his on the bar and held onto it throughout the entire ride. She shrieked and removed her hand quickly "I'm so sorry!" she panicked

Adrien smirked, rather Chat Noir like "No problem, it was actually quiet enjoyable"

Both excited the ride to find Nino and Alya looking at Alyas phone "girl, look..another akuma attack! Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any moment!"

Marinette looked over Alyas shoulder and watched the live feed, someone in the amusement park had just been fired for safety reasons and turned the entire amusement park into his playground. Bumper cars were running wild; off their electricity wires, the teacups were spinning out of control, and various rides wouldnt stop.

Adrien looked aaround, he saw a figurre floating above the ferris wheel "Hey, im gonna go to the bathroom alright? Ill be right back!" he turned and ran off, Marrinette watched him go with a frown, before slowly backing away. Nino and Alya were took busy watching the carnage get closer to them

"Run!" Marinette called as a dodgem car drove itself round a corner. It generated lights shone on the couple, Nino grabbed Alyas hand and pegged it as it came charging for them. They ran for cover, letting Marinette transform without any worries.

In a flash she had changed to Ladybug and swung to the highest part of the rollercoaster. "Now wheres the person whose been akumatised?" she muttered to herself

"Fancy meeting you here Buggaboo" came the familiar purring voice behind her

"Chat, cut the names, can you see the akuma?" Ladybug sighed

Chat shrugged but still grinned "let me see, if I recall it was a man who was fired"

They scanned the area, their eyes settling on a mechanical looking man walking surrounded by dodgems

"I think that's him" chat pointed

"Noo..you think Kitty?" Ladybug petted Chats head in well done "lets go cleanse the Akuma!"

She swung down in front of the mechanical man. His entire body looked like a badly strung together transformer. Bits of wire jutted out of its shoulder, sparking clearly still live.

"Stop right there.." Ladynug commanded as Chat landed besides her still crouched

"LADYBUG..CHAT NOIR..YOU ARE WHO I SEAK" it said in a semi-robotic voice "GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS'S AND FORFIT YOUR LIVES"

"I honestly don't agree with that plan of yours Ironman, im purrfectly content with my powers" Chat smirked cockily

Transformer laughed, he raised an arm and wires shot out. Electrical sparks aiming for them both. If either got stung, it would probably be the last thing they did.

"Watch out!" Chat cried grabbing Ladybug and jumping aside.

They rolled alittle, then ended up with Chat ontop of Ladybug. He growled at Transformer before realising where he was. He blinked then blushed "Why fight the urge?" he playfully grinned

Ladybug sighed "In case you forgot..we have a world to save"

Chat sighed "Always work with you..you know what they say, all work and no play.."

"..is fine with me" Ladybug sighed sitting up

"One day youll fall for me!" Chat grinned helping Ladybug up. Ladybug didn't reply and just yo-yo'd out of the way of another wire attack. Chat followed.

* * *

 _ **Okay..i know it isn't long, but im ill hahaha**_

 _ **I promise the next chapter will be the last akuma attack and the rest will be fluffy**_

 _ **R &R**_

 _ **ctw**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Im super sorry for the delay in this chapter- I had a hard time working some things out at home, and well, kinda lost track of a lot of things hahah**

 **I didn't think this would be popular! It's been read of 8000times! I cannot believe it! Thank you all! I appreciate any reviews and reply to all!**

 **I have watched the origins episodes, in fact I've watched the entire season minus one episode of Miraculous Ladybug (I can speak French! Bonus!) so there might be a few references to those episode but there won't be any spoilers**

 **Please keep reviewing- it'll encourage me to write more!**

 **Anyway. Prepare your butts!**

 **CTW**

* * *

The battle raged on for quite a while. Neither the heroes; Ladybug and Chat noire, nor Transformer were backing down, each side getting tired. Hawkmoth especially growing agitated whilst instructing his latest pawn what to do.

Using her yo-yo, Ladybug managed to tie up Transformers legs and send it toppling, with Chats help they managed to find an item and destroy it.

With the Akuma free, Ladybug and Chat Noire did their routine good job fist-bump, but just as Ladybug was about to capture the flying Akuma- Transformer lifted its head and shot out several electric cables which wrapped around both Ladybug and Chat. With them caught off guard, not one of them was able to repel the attacks and found them caught up in wires.

There was a loud buzz and using the magic bestowed upon him by Hawkmoth, Transformer zapped the heroes. Not enough to kill, but enough to knock them out stone cold, much to Hawkmoths approval.

Ladybug woke with a jolt. She sat up and immediately held her head as the world swam around her

"Urg" she moaned "my head.." She glanced up and panicked. She wasn't at the zoo any longer, in fact she wasn't even outside "Where am I?!" she gasped

Besides her was another moan, she turned ready for battle but saw an injured Cat Noir curled up "Please don't yell my lady, this cat has one purrfectly terrible headache" he said sitting up "not that I don't like to hear your voice"

Ladybug looked at him with concern, he had a cut on his forehead that had been bleeding, noticeable by the pink smear

"You're hurt" Ladybug tenderly stroked some hair out of the wound causing Chat to flinch "yeah? I've been in worst scraps then this. Your yo-yo hitting me several times a mission hurts worst" he teased

She sighed with a smile "Where are we?" she asked him. He looked round from where he sat cross legged on the floor

"Unsure..some kind of warehouse?" Chat observed. There was boxes scattered around, piping up the walls, leaking ceiling. In fact it reminded Chat of a horror film he had watched with Plagg. His eyes adjusted to the semi darkness and he could see a door at one end of the room.

"There's a door there, we should be able to bust through it" Chat said beginning to stand up but suddenly felt gravity pull him back down.

"Looks like we won't be going anywhere" Ladybug sighed. Both of them had a chain on that tethered them to the floor by their hands. Separate but close and similar to what Theo had when he became copycat

"Chains..always chains, I'm all for playing but I don't do bondage" Chat commented earning a blush and an amused face from Ladybug but she refused to comment.

Ladybug tried to use her yoyo to break the chains but it was no use. Chat tried his claws, and they still did nothing but scratch the surface. "I'll use cataclysm" he said asking Ladybug to step back.

He unleashed his power and managed to break his chain "Right..yours now" he said just about to free Ladybug from her chains when a manic laugh came from above

"Ladybug and Chat Noire, what a pleasure it is to have you here!" Hawkmoths voice boomed above. A tall figure looked down on them silhouetted from the light behind it "It's been awhile"

Chat sneered up "Hawkmoth! Let us free or so help me.."

Ladybug put a hand on Chats shoulder "Why keep us here?!" she yelled upwards "we still own our miraculous's..you're losing your touch!"

Hawkmoth chuckled "my dear Ladybug, I have another goal today- I wish to see your true faces, the true faces of the ones who foiled my plans! Then! I will take your miraculous!"

Ladybugs eyes turned wide, Tikki had a time limit, like every time, she didn't need to use her Lucky Charm to turn back.

"You will reveal your true identities to each other, and that shall be perfect to feed my Akuma. The Anguish you both will have seeing each other, will be thrilling for my Akuma to drink" Hawkmoth laughed before leaving in a swirl of butterflies

Chat stared up at where Hawkmoth had been. His ring beeping brought him back to their situation

"I'm about to change back" he commented looking at Ladybug. Her earrings followed suit. Tikki held on as long as possible but even she had a limit "you too it seems m'lady..but you're still changed up" Chat pulled at the chains that held Ladybug

"Chat, just go, change back and get some food for your Kwami, I'll be fine!" Ladybug commanded

"No "was Chats reply as he kept pulling at her chains "I refuse to leave milady"

Chats ring beeped one more time giving a one minute warning, Ladybugs earrings soon after.

"Chat…leave! We can't show each other our identities!" Ladybug pushed her cat away, it hurt Chat more emotionally then physically.

Chat with a sigh turned around and stood back to back with his lady "I won't look, I have some cheese on me for my Kwami, so I'll turn back soon afterwards and free us both"

With a flash of green, he turned back into Adrien. "This is not how I planned the day" he sighed watching a wall. A flash of red and Ladybug returned to Marinette. Tikki floated to the floor exhausted "I held on as long as I could.." she said as Marinette picked her up "you did amazing Tikki"

Plagg flew out and hovered above the two teenagers "Well…this was unexpected" he purred then landed on Adrien's head "You two have more in common than even I thought"

Tikki looked up weakly "Plagg..long-time no see" Plagg looked away "Yea..sure"

Adrien rummaged in his pocket before giving Plagg some cheese "not much..but should help"

Plagg took the cheese then flew to Tikki. Marinette blinked at the cat Kwami I front of her. It was the first time she saw another Kwami besides Tikki. Plagg hovered by Tikki and split the cheese "Not much but should help" he said copying Adrien's phrase from moments before. Tikki smiled and took some, she didn't like cheese but if it helped her she accepted it. Plagg looked away and flew back to Adrien who was smirking with a 'ohhh I seeee now' type of face.

Ladybug leant back against Adrien's back for comfort "What kind of mess have we landed in this time? "she sighed

Adrien chuckled "Milady, aren't we always in trouble? But…I'm still spending time with you so ill happily continue to be so"

Marinette blushed alittle with a smile, grateful that he couldn't see her.

"It would be cool if we knew each other in real life" Adrien smiled looking up. All urges were there to turn around and lay eyes on the one who held his heart.

"I don't think we do..id remember someone as cocky as you" Marinette giggled

Adrien chuckled again "There's not one person like me, I guarantee it"

Marinette looked up at the ceiling "Hey..remember when we first got our powers..and I got scared of saving people?"

"Yea?"

"I never thanked you properly for encouraging me. If it wasn't for you, I probably would have put the earrings away again" she continued. Adrien listened in silence

"You encouraged me to continue saving all of Paris, all my friends and family..so thankyou Chat.."

Adrien smiled wider and closed his eyes

"Well, that being said, you encourage me too. Working with you has been the best moments of my life. Growing up I was often alone, so saving Paris with you has given me freedom" Adrien said honestly. Marinette began to turn her head but froze. No she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Ladybug. Close your eyes for me" Adrien said

"why?" Marinette asked putting Tikki in her top pocket

"Just trust me..alright?"

Marinette closed her eyes "alright..they're closed, what are you going to do Chat?" She felt warmth leave her back from where Chat moved.

Adrien keeping his eyes closed, moving on instinct round to Ladybugs front. He stood there, feeling her in front of him; She was frowning in anticipation, breathing through her mouth. He felt her breath on his chin as he stood close….

* * *

 **ANDDDD THERE WE GO..**

 **Fluff..pfft..please R &R on which you like best!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Im super sooooooooooooooooooo sorry this has taken awhile to come out…I really am! Ive been so busy with working that I lost track of time_

 _Id like to thank all those that have Reviewed, some made me laugh! (you know who you are!) so this chapter is dedicated to my reviewers!_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Adrien leant foreward slightly, instincts allowing his forhead to touch Marinettes lightly

"Chat? What are you doing?" Marinette whispered, fearing as if the sound would break them both.

"Ladybug..I have liked you from the first time we worked together" Adrien sighed, eyes still closed out of respect for his lady's wishes. "You may think Im a flirt, a cat with no dignity but I can't help it. I've fallen for you Ladybug..hard and I know you don't feel the same way but I just..need to tell you incase this is indeed the end"

Marinette's heart sped up, surely Chat was playing with her…right? He didn't honestly feel this way? And how did she feel? Why was Chats closeness making her blush so much?

Adrien's own heart fluttered against his chest; he laid his love on the line. "Im sorry in advance M'lady" Chat sighed

"What fo-?!" Marinette began but was cut off when she felt lips press to hers lightly.

If she had her eyes opened, theyd be wide right was a shock to her system that her partner, was kissing her. It shocked her even more when she found herself kissing him back.

Adrien shivered slightly when he felt her hands on his chest between them, not pushing him away but gripping his shirt to stop him from leaving..did this mean, Ladybug wanted this?!

Marinette's head swam with mixed feelings; heart torn in two. Her feelings for Adrien had not disappeared, but a certain kitty had crawled up her heart was disappointed when Adrien broke the kiss and stayed forhead to forhead. "That was purrfect" Chat grinned "Better than I ever imagined"

Marinette just stood there gasping for air, clearly she had forgotten to breathe during the kiss.

"Plagg..claws out" Adrien whispered and changed into Chat Noir again. On que Tikki flew up and changed Marinette as she whispered her own changing words. Chat opened his eyes to see his bugaboo stood there dazed "Why m'lady..cat got your tongue?"

Marinette blinked, a blush across her face at his words but still she couldn't speak. His feline grin looked ever more so cute on his own red opened her mouth to speak when a laugh cut her off.

"I cannot believe this!" came a feminie laugh up above.

Both heroes looked up

"Lila?!" Ladybug gasped

"Volpina?!"Chat breathed out.

Sure enough the orange fox illusionist was stood atop the rails above them "Hawkmoth said id have fun down here but jee! I didn't think this would happen!" she was laughing, tail swining side to side "And the best part.."

She jumped down into the pit like area and stood up with a smirk "..Is that I know who both of you are now; your real lives"

Chat Noir stood infront of Ladybug, who was still chained to the floor. "I would say its nice to see you again Volpina.. but I don't like liars" he smirked causing Volpina to snarl.

"Im not a liar!" she yelled swinging her flute staff down towards him. He quickly dodged, grabbing Ladybugs chains and raised them as Volpinas flute hit..and broke them

"No!" she gasped as the chains vanished

"Illusions…again?"Laadybug looked as the chains disappeared ina cloud of orange smoke

"Youre getting good at making the illusions real..only mine were real huh" Chat smirked. One up for the good guys

"What can I say..you look cute in chains.." Volpina grinned before playing on her flute. Several other Volpina illusions stood besides her "Lets see if you can find me"

In a blur the illusions surrounded both Chat and Ladybug " Now youre free M'lady.. whats the plan?" Ladybug looked around, her heart still fluttering at his words.

"If she cant see us..she cant attack" she whispered

Chat smirked. He raised his baton high and brought it down, the sparks of his metal baton hitting the metal floor created a spark cloud that reacted with dust in the room. Hiding both heroes.

Volpina looked around straining to hear as her clones were defeated easily. The cloud lifted and ladybug stood half leaning with an arm over Chats shoulder smugly "Well..that was easy!"

Volpina just watched both of them "Doesn't matter what you think Ladybug…I know who you are..and I will use that to my advance" She smirked before disappearing in a cloud of orange smoke

"She was a illustion too?" Chat facepalmed "of course..nice work there M'lady" he smiled at her.

Ladybug blushed more and leant off Chat "Y..you too Chat" she stuttered nervously "but..right now we have to go up and after Hawkmoth"

Chat nodded serious again. His eyes drifted to Ladybugs pink lips, he struggled to look away. "Lets go" he smiled, hand out for hers as his baton extended upwards.

Just outside the room they had been stuck in was a great huge staircase that led upwards. Both followed it determined. It led to a room; clearly a large and unused room, furtinture covered with white clothes, stained yellow with time.

"This place.."Chat looked around with a frown. He stared at a familiar flower painting on the wall when Ladybug opened the giant doors to the room.

She gasped as the doorway opened up into the entranceway of the Agreste manor

"Why we were in Adriens basement?" Ladybug asked Chat.

Chat stood there wide eyed "I..dont know..why would we?"

Ladybug walked forward, clearly no seeing the distress in Chats eyes when a figure appeared at the top of the stairs "You escaped..i shouldn't have let Volpina play"

Hawkmoth stood atop the midway point of the stairs looking down. "Well..it seems you haven't revealed who you are to each other..but no matter"

He cut off when Volpina landed besides Hawkmoth and whispered in his ear

"Ah" his smile widened "I see what happened…interesting"

Chat stood besides Ladybug with a sneer "What are you doing in this place?! Wheres d- the designer? Wheres Mister Agreste?"

"Boy..hold your tongue" Hawkmoth stamped his cane "I will take your miraculous just as I took the others"

Ladybug braced ready for a fight, she glanced at Chat to see if he was ready to charge, but his eyes were filled with concern and loss then fighting spirit.

"Chat?" Ladybug muttered as Hawkmoth laughed above them

"Let the fight..begin" he commanded

* * *

 _Okayyyy gotta leave it there, but hey fluff pfft.. oki theres afew more chapters of this one, but I am thinking of making another! What you think? Less fighting more romancey?_

 _Please R &R_


End file.
